


A Body To Die For

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	A Body To Die For

Bodie didn’t usually suffer from love at first sight, but on this occasion, even _he_ thought he was punching above his weight.

She had a body to die for, sleek and fine with all the right bits in all the best places.

He knew without asking she was his for the taking and could only imagine the fun that lay ahead for them both.

He approached her tentatively, bravado would get him nowhere with this one, she needed a cautious hand on their first meeting, masterfulness would just have to wait until they were better acquainted.

He knew of course that eventually he’d use and abuse her as he had all the others. The less beautiful, the less strong had all fallen foul at his rough handling eventually. It would start off with some gentle scratches, something he would humbly apologise for whilst meaning none of it. It would probably end up with him viciously beating her into submission, taking her somewhere far beyond her limits, unfortunate but sadly inevitable in Bodies’ world where there was no room for regret. For now however, he stroked her gently, hearing her purr of pleasure in return. It never took him much to get them going.

Doyle of course, hated her but Doyle was a jealous little sod. He was always happier with the scrag ends and he even treated those with far more respect than Bodie could be bothered to muster. Doyle wouldn’t know style if it slapped him about the head and even better, Doyle didn’t have this baby beneath his hands …

He was suddenly brought back down to earth with a bump.

“Bodie! When you’ve finished wool-gathering, perhaps you might deign to sign for the keys and then complete the report that’s becoming ever more overdue!”

With a swift look at his controller and a last, loving look at the three litre Capri with her sleek, fine body, Bodie scuttled off to write his report.

 

 


End file.
